


Nativity! with a royal twist

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther - Fandom, Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, British Everett, Christian Holidays, Christmas fic, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kids, M/M, Wakanda, nativity! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: This fic is completly off season but i had to write it. T'Challa and Everett in the Nativity! (film) universe.Everett is a primary school teacher that misses his ex-boyfriend. He has been  put in charge of the annual Nativity play but he hates Christmas. Things get worse when He boast that his former boyfriend King T'Challa is coming to see the play and everyone in town goes crazy. 1/7/2018 Edited a lot of mistakes and sentences that didn't make sense.





	1. Everett's very, very bad day

Everett Ross hadn't always been a fan of Christmas. He was not close with his family and didn’t grow up in a christmassy home but when he met T’Challa that changed. When they first met Everett thought the man was one of the many international students in Oxford. They definitely had a met cute moment. T’Challa saved Ross from being run over by a bike and they hit off right away. Everett had a pathetic crush on T’Challa since the moment he first saw him after being yanked away from the road.

T’Challa was from an African country called Wakanda and Everett took it upon himself to introduce him to all British traditions including Christmas. They learnt to love Christmas together and it was in Christmas Eve when they become a couple, they kissed under a mistletoe T'Challa's sister strategically placed. They were completely in love with each other and then everything got a bit crazy. It turned up that T’Challa was not only an international student; he was also the heir to the crown of Wakanda. They were shocking news but Everett couldn’t care less, he was in love with the man regardless if he was a prince. T’Challa continued to study and Everett tired of failing as an aspiring actor got into teaching but things are not always meant to be. Unfortunately T’Challa’s father died on a Christmas morning and he had to return to Wakanda, leaving Everett with a broken heart and a black kitty.

They didn’t properly break up; they just drifted apart, silly stuff adults do under pressure. If Everett didn’t care for Christmas before T’Challa after their relationship ended he hated it. Being a teacher made his efforts to ignore the holiday an impossible task. He taught primary and the little ones were the most excited about Christmas among the general population. 

Today was the start of the Christmas season at the school and that meant tinsel, cheap costumes, letters to Father Christmas and the dreadful annual nativity play. Like everyday Everett rode his bike to the school, left his stuff in the teacher’s room and went to the hall where the entire school gathered around before classes. As he got into the hall some of the students waved at him. He smiled at them, took a seat next to Mrs. Rye and waited for the headmaster to arrive. Erik Stevens was a great headmaster; he certainly loved his job and the children in his care. He was a passionate young man and Everett admired him for that. Since he was appointed headmaster, Erik made putting Saint Bernadette’s in the map his mission. The school was deemed mediocre at best and was looked down as a place where parents who couldn’t afford better send their children to. Erik hated inequality and aimed for his students to have the same opportunities as their wealthier counterparts. 

“Good morning children!!” The headmaster exclaimed from the improvised stage. 

“Good mor-ning Mr. Ste-vens” The students sang back. Everett could swear he had the whole exchange embedded in his brain by now. 

“Christmas is close! Isn’t it exciting?” Not really, not for Everett at least but the children cheered their lungs out. 

“Last year Mrs. Martin did the nativity play and if you remember she got a bit upset and started shouting and crying, I think some of you were crying with her too” Said Erik trying to find the gentler way to describe the mess that was last year nativity play. Everett remembered the incident but even though that nativity was a walking mess it was a west end production compared to his. Luckily for him his disastrous play made a precedent and that meant he was the last person to be considered to put on the show. 

“So we had to find a new director so this year to make the best nativity ever is Mr. Ross!” Or that was Everett thought, he looked at Mr. Stevens trying to figured it out if it was some kind of twisted joke but as the teachers and students clapped he realized he was doomed. 

The nativity play was the nemesis of every teacher around the country. First you had over excited children, then demanding parents and to that you had to add costume malfunctions, back stage breakdowns and the fact that you needed to create an original version of the most told story in history!. There wasn't anything holy about nativity plays, it was plain torture. When the assemble ended Everett didn’t lose time and dashed to the headmaster office to beg for mercy. He just wanted to forget about Christmas altogether and now he will have to organize it. 

“Erik I can’t do the nativity play” Everett stated as he sat down on the chair in front of Mr. Stevens’ desk. Everett understood that Erik was a passionate man who was trying everything in his power to give the students the best education and same opportunities that more privilege children have and It was a difficult task but he couldn’t do this to him. 

“Yes you can Everett!” Replied Erik without taking his eyes from the papers he was reading “You are the most qualified for the task” 

“I did a four year course in drama and I wasn’t even very good” He was going to win the argument no matter what. 

“Yes, I know that" That was cold but if that made him less qualified to direct the play so be it. Yes! He was an awful actor with not talent at all. Totally not good enough for Saint Bernadette’s nativity play.

“Let’s move on from there, when are you going to start the casting?” 

“You can’t do this to me” Everett lost it “this children are literally useless, I am literally useless please don’t make me do this.” 

“Why don’t you think about Oakmoor?” Mr. Stevens said with a serious look on his face “They always have the best reviews. Everyone thinks because we are a poor school We can’t do anything, let’s prove them wrong!” 

Oakmoor was a very expensive and prestigious private school, technically their direct rivals if you saw it in a football mentality. They put the best nativity plays or at least the local news paper had always said that. Everett's friend from drama school, Ulysses Klaue was a very well paid teacher there and he directed all the plays and concerts for the school. 

“Remember my last nativity, it was a disaster! Minus two stars! That was the review!” Ross argued. He was annihilated on the local newspaper. It was completely humiliating and he was not going to repeat the experience.

“Make this a good one!” Erik said finishing the discussion “And you got a classroom assistant starting today” 

“Great!” Everett was fuming. As he approached the classroom he heard the high pitched screams of his students. For his surprise when he opened the door a young woman was sat on the classroom floor in the middle of a pile of children screeching a weird song. 

“What’s going on here!? Sit down! Sit Down!” Everett tried to put order in the classroom “Who are you?” 

“I’m Mrs. Poppy, the new classroom assistant” She replied cheerfully with her hair put back in a messy ponytail. 

“Right, I’m Mr. Ross” He introduced himself “First rule: you are a teacher not one of the children”

“Yes, Mr. Ross” Mrs. Poppy was more of a children than a class assistant. Sure the children already loved her but that’s because she was one of them. Erik must really hate him, there wasn't any other explanation for this. First having to direct the nativity play and now an assistant from hell. 

“Listen class, we are going to do a bit of creative writing. You have to write your idea for the nativity play” Everett instructed and the children started glide their pencils on sheets of paper. There were going to be crazy stuff in those papers, He knew it. 

“Shouldn’t we be rehearsing?” Mrs. Poppy asked. 

“Well this creative writing, is a different thing” Everett explained trying no to think about the play. 

“He doesn’t want to do the play because he did a very bad job last time” One of the students commented. It was Ollie, the bad boy of second grade. He was not actually bad, he was just seeking attention and Everett knew that. But Ollie was still cheeky and rebellious and he was not wrong about the play.

“Beg your pardon Ollie? Come here and explain nativity to us if you are so clever” Everett scolded him. Ollie strutted like a pint pot peacock towards the front of the class and started his explanation.

“Well, Joseph got together with Mary and then Mary went to Bethlehem to have a baby. She had baby Jesus. A couple of years later, about 30 years or so, He dies on the cross and then…” 

“Go and sit down” Everett interrupted shaking his head as the whole class laughed “That was almost blasphemy, what you've just done”

It was a very, very long day and they didn’t even start the actual play. Everett almost cried happy tears when he set foot into his house. After a day like that he just wanted to cuddle with his cat and sleep like there’s not tomorrow. He lived a lonely life now but He had Panther to cheer him up in days like this. Panther was a smart black cat that T’Challa adopted four years ago but now was technically Everett’s since T’Challa couldn’t take it with him to Wakanda. 

“Hello Panther! Dad had a very bad day!” Everett said as the cat jumped on his chest. He was lying on the couch petting Panther when He got an idea for a song they could sing in the play. “In Nazareth… In Nazareth… Panther what do you think, high or low?” He asked to the cat “I think low is better, meow for low” No answer from Panther “Ok, meow for high” The cat let out a clear meow, even his cat didn’t like his ideas “Everyone is a critic”


	2. A royal lie

The next couple of days were difficult as well. The children couldn’t wait for Christmas break so they misbehaved. A lot. Also Everett confirmed that Mrs. Poppy was an actual child and not a very helpful assistant at all. Unlike her, Everett was actually teaching when He heard a conversation from a few tables away. Mrs. Poppy was gossiping with Pixie, the youngest of the class. 

“Why is Mr. Ross such a grumpy kitten?” Mrs. Poppy whispered. 

"His boyfriend left on Christmas Eve” Pixie replied, she probably heard the story from the eldest students. Gossip traveled at light speed in any school but in St. Bernadette’s it traveled even faster. It was ridiculous. 

"Where is he now?” Mrs. Poppy passed Pixie a red crayon. “In Wakanda” 

“That’s so cool!” She replied in awe. 

“But it’s very far away from here”

"Quiet back there” Everett interrupted and Pixie laughed. Goodness these children knew more about his private life than history or math. 

The classes ended when the bell rang but Everett’s day kept going on. Putting up the nativity play was not Everett’s only seasonal obligation, oh no, the title came with the responsibility to make the school look as christmassy as possible. So it was up to the tired teacher to amass all his patience and grab the school’s van to go buy a Christmas tree. He hated his life, he really did. When T’Challa and him were together they spent hours picking the perfect tree, sometimes they’d dragged the now King’s sister with them even though she was not the biggest fan of Christmas. They’d always have a good time; T’Challa loved flowers so a tree was not a big stretch. He always wanted a big one as green as possible and then complained when he had to carry the thing all the way up the stairs. T’Challa and his little sister were, in a way, Everett’s family and he missed them terribly. This was actually the first time He went to buy a Christmas tree without them and instead he had Mrs. Poppy who seemed too excited about the trip. 

“Can I drive?” She asked when they got to the van. 

“No, It’s my job. I drive the van” Everett replied dryly. 

“Pretty please!!!” She was bouncing. 

“Do you even have a license?” There is no way she had one. She barely looked old enough to be in charge of little children let alone drive. 

“I do!” Well that was unexpected. Everett ended it up in the passenger seat. Mrs. Poppy was a surprisingly good driver. They stayed in silence the first part of the way with the occasional question from Mrs. Poppy about the school and the students. It was all fine until she decided it was a good idea to start planning the play. 

“We can put a death slide on the nativity” She commented mimicking said slide with her hand. It didn’t look safe. 

“Deathsilde? No, that’s not children proof” That was not going to happen. 

“What about using a drone for the holy spirit?”

“This is a catholic school; we are not replacing the Holy Spirit with a drone” 

After the whole holy drone discussion Everett decided to mentally disconnect from the world until they arrived at their destination. The place looked exactly the same as the last time He was there with T’Challa and that definitely didn’t help to improve his mood. 

A big conservatory with flowers was the only warm place nearby and it was surrounded by bunch of pines ready to become Christmas trees. The place smelled fresh and watery because of the snow. 

“That tree is too big! The kids are going to knock it over!” Everett argued as Mrs. Poppy got close to a ginormous tree. It was huge, sure it’d look good at the school but it was also a perfect target for naughty children. 

“They would love it!! It’s the postcard Christmas tree!” Exclaimed Mrs. Poppy but Everett could already see the tree knocked over on the school’s floor. Everett foul mood got worse when he saw Ulysses Klaue walking up to him. They used to be great friends back in drama school, They failed as actors together but Kalue succeeded as a teacher while Everett didn’t. It hurt Everett to watch his friends move on to better stuff while He got stuck in the same place. Klaue was a teacher at a prestigious school, T’Challa was a king but Everett was just an underachieving teacher at St. Bernadette’s.

“I don’t believe it! Everett Ross! Where have you been?” Klaue greeted Everett with a hug. 

“Teaching at St. Bernadette’s, is my fifth year there” He replied shuffling his feet in the snow. 

“You were going to be the star!” There he was, Ulysses the twat. Klaue was always big headed and after succeeding at Oakmoor there wasn’t a single ounce of humility left in his body. The man loved himself in the worst way possible but he could get away with it, his students were perfectly behaved, his plays got amazing reviews and he was esteemed in the community. 

“Well, I never thought that” Everett wished he was ever that confident. 

“We all thought that and then everything went down the road for you” Everett couldn’t understand how someone could be so passive aggressive. 

“It must be rough teaching at that dreadful school! Saint B! Awful school!” Ulysses continued and Everett wanted to make him eat one of the Christmas trees “How is T’Challa by the way? 

“H..He..He’s fine. He went back to Wakanda but we keep in touch even though he’s a king now” Everett stuttered. It was still weird to speak so openly about T’Challa’s country. Wakanda used to be a secret. The country kept itself isolated for centuries posing as a poor country but when T’Challa became King he decided to open up to the world to aid his continent. That shocked the world, an African country with technology more advanced than all of the world’s powers combined certainly made some people mad and by some people he meant bigots. 

“That’s nice of him, keeping in touch with you!” Klaue smiled “You know if you want to see how the other half lives you can come to watch our nativity play at Oakmoor” 

“Yeah! why not?” No way in hell “But I could be busy because I’m putting up the nativity again” 

“Well, I can go see yours too” Ulysses handled him a flyer with the information of his show "Hopefully it will be better than the last time, I mean it couldn't be worse!" He laughed. 

“Yes, it will be great actually because T’Challa is coming” The whole sentence left his mouth without going through his brain. It was the most ridiculous thing he could come up with and regretted it instantly but he loved the pure envy that crossed Ulysses’ face. 

“To watch your nativity show? Saint Bernadette’s nativity?” the man couldn’t believe it and Everett didn’t blame him. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed. 

“Why on earth would he want to do that?” Klaue questioned.

“As… as a royal visit” Because Wakanda’s royal family didn’t have better things to do than visit Coventry to watch a do-it-yourself nativity play. 

“Royal visit?” Klaue was so jealous and Everett was truly happy for an instant.  
“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?” It was not, Everett was going to regret lying in ways he never expected. 

They left with the big Christmas tree. The next morning Everett was still in a good mood for shutting Ulysses up. He fed Panther and went to the school humming a song for the nativity play. As he got there he realized something wasn’t right. For starters there weren’t any children playing with the snow outside the building when they weren't supposed to. When he got into the school, things were still off. There were no students lazing around in the hallways or teachers fussing from one place to another. It was eerie but before he made it to the hall Mr. Stevens called his name. Everett noticed that a man he had never seen before accompanied Erik, hopefully not another classroom assistant. 

“Mr. Ross! Finally you are here! This is Brian from the local newspaper” Mr. Stevens introduced the man. 

“Hello” He shook his hand. The press? What did the children do this time? Did they win some kind of contest? Did they make it to the list of worst schools in England again? A different combination of bad case scenarios popped up in Everett’s mind. 

“We’ve waiting for you so you can tell us everything you know. It’s so good you still keep in touch with him!” Erik exclaimed and Everett felt his heart turning to ice and his brain melting. When They entered the hall he noticed the children were extremely cheerful and the stage was surrounded by cameras from the local channels. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation. The headmaster made him wait next to the stage as he started speaking. 

“Thank you! Good morning children, good morning teachers. Good morning workers of the press, as you can see the whole town is buzzing with the news that St’ Bernadette’s is going to have a very special visitor. King T’Challa is coming to our nativity play! And all thanks to Mr. Ross!!” Mr. Stevens announced and Everett wanted to die right there on stage. The children cheered as Erik passed him the microphone and shoved him lightly to the edge of the stage. 

“Hello everybody! I’m sorry but there was a misunderstanding because I said in front of Mrs. Poppy that the King is going to visit our school…” Everett's legs were shaking. He looked at the children whose eyes were shining with expectation, and to everyone gathered in that hall waiting to hear the good news and he chickened out. He couldn’t break their hearts like that “…and I’m only sorry because the King is not here right now!!” Everett gave Mr. Stevens the microphone back and dragged Mrs. Poppy to a classroom next to the hall. He was going to kill her. 

“Why did you tell them King T’Challa’s is coming here?” Whispered angrily as soon as they entered the room. 

“You said that yesterday!” She defended herself. 

“Yes I was speaking with Mr. Klaue not you! You were ear dropping!!” He couldn’t believe the whole situation was actually happening. 

“Is it a lie?” Mrs. Poppy asked with a small voice. 

“Of course it is a lie!” Everett exclaimed “Why would the King of Wakanda come here to Coventry? Now you have to face your responsibility and tell everyone the truth!”

Mrs. Poppy left the classroom to face the music while Everett waited in the room. A few seconds later all that Everett heard was clapping and then Mrs. Poppy rushed back again into the classroom looking three shades paler.

“I can’t do it! Just call your boyfriend, Mr. Ross!” She pleaded.

“He is not my boyfriend. I MADE EVERYTHING UP!!” He wanted to cry. 

“He’s got any family here?” Mrs. Poppy asked in a hopeful tone “Yes, a Sister”

“Has any pet?” Everett didn't want to know where she was going with this. 

“A cat that’s mine now”

“Perfect! Tell her the cat died” She exclaimed. 

“I can’t tell her that!” Everett replied indignant. Poor Panther. 

“Yes you can. It’s a matter of life or death!” Mrs. Poppy pressed on.

“How did it die then?” Everett questioned crossing his arms, still skeptical. 

“It blew up!”

“Blew up? Really?” That was the worst explanation possible for any lie.

“It doesn’t matter! they won’t ask, I wouldn’t ask, it’s nasty” This was going downhill really fast. The cheers from the hall continued.


	3. Explosive Panther

It was the day they were doing auditions. Everett and Mrs. Poppy were in the hall sitting in a desk in front of the stage while the children showed off their different talents. They were keeping up the whole royal visit charade and that surely was making Everett lose at least five years of his life span. 

The children had unique talents to put it in a polite way. There were lots of seizure like dances, completely off tune songs and one long burp. Everett could swear he could still hear it echo in the hall. In his mind burping was not a talent but Mrs. Poppy was fascinated. 

“Hello! What’s your name?” the assistant asked as a little girl hopped up the stage. She was wearing a pink tutu and silver angel wings made of cardboard. 

“You know her name” Everett sighed. He didn't understand why they have to do the auditions like they where on Britain's got talent or the X factor. 

“I’m Pixie!” The girl exclaimed making her wings shake. 

“What role do you want Pixie?” Everett asked as he took notes. 

“I want to be a sheep because they are cute” Pixie said and started to jump up and down in an attempt to imitate said animal. 

“Ok, that's nice!” Everett smiled, he kind of had a soft spot for Pixie, she was mostly well behaved and was a really good student. She reminded him of T’Challa’s in a way, maybe it was because Pixie was always curious and easy going or because she skipped a year for being smarter for her age. 

“I'm not finished, Mr. Ross! I’m going to sing too” She complained. “Go on then” Mrs. Poppy said. 

“I had a little turtle, His name was Tiny Tim” She sang in a high pitched voice “ I put him in the bathtub, To see if he could swim.” She recited the rest of the song impossibly fast. Pixie might not had the voice of an angel but that didn't make her less confident. 

“Could he swim?” Asked Mrs. Poppy 

“No” 

The next one was Jamila a very shy girl. Everett was surprised she even wanted to audition for the play. Her hair was arranged in many little braids and she had a tinsel crown wrapped around her head. 

“Hello, Jamila” Everett greeted her with a smile “Who do you want to be?”

“I want to be the star of Bethlehem” she whispered looking at her feet avoiding the adults’ eyes. 

“I'm sure you'll do a great job” Everett tried to reassure her. 

“Go on!” Mrs. Poppy exclaimed. Jamila sang Respect from Aretha Franklin showing more emotion in a few minutes than in the three years Everett has known her. She even danced a bit! Everett was genuinely surprised because she was actually pretty good. 

“That was beautiful Jamila” Everett congratulated her.

“Yes! You pass to the next round!” Mrs. Poppy said and Jamila did a happy jump. Following her was Bob who was wearing what appeared to be hip hop clothes instead of his uniform. He did a dance routine along an unsettling techno mix of jingle bells. 

“Great Bob! You pass to the next round” Mrs. Poppy cheered. 

“Yes baby!!” Bob did a half turn and tried to moon walk out of the stage. Tried being the key word. 

“There’s not next round” Everett argued.

“The royal round!” 

“Goodness, I need a minute” Everett left the room. When he returned it was Ollie's turn and all he did, for Everett’s dismay, was hold his breath and turn abnormally red. 

“It’s clear than none of them is going to win a BAFTA” Everett said to Mrs. Poppy back in the teacher's room “Maybe we could cast Jamila for all the roles” 

“Come on! We’ll do just fine Mr. Ross! They are all amazing in their own way!” She had too much faith in the children and in Everett. After thinking very hard and trying different combinations they managed to put together the cast. Jamila was going to be the Star of Bethlehem but they'd have to work in her confidence. Bob, T.J and Riz were the boys that danced the best so they were chosen to be The Three Kings. Mrs. Poppy decided that they were going to do a boy band number. Ollie showed genuine interest in playing Joseph and it turned out that if he tried he could sing very well. Everett made him promise he’d behave and the boy got the role. Pixie was casted as a sheep.

Later that week Everett found himself in the impersonal space of a train. He couldn’t believe he was going to Oxford to plain lie to Shuri’s face but he was that desperate. T’Challa’s sister was still at Oxford adding another doctorate to her collection. Shuri was the definition of genius; she could do anything she put her mind into. The princess created the most advanced technology on the planet before turning sixteen, it was crazy. Unlike Everett She’d probably put up a kickass nativity play without even trying. Everett had decided not to prepare a speech since Shuri’d instantly picked up the lie. He was going to speak as little as a possible and he was going to get T’Challa’s phone number or he’ll die trying. As he watched the monotonous landscape from behind the fogged windows he remembered his life in Oxford. He missed it but he mostly missed the good times he spend there with T’Challa, Shuri and even Ulysses. He was truly happy there failing as an actor, cuddling with T'Challa and watching garbage TV with Shuri. Sometimes you realize how happy you were only when the time passes and Everett would do anything to go back in time. He was so lost in his thoughts that without even realizing it he was on the steps of Shuri’s apartment. 

“Everett! What happened? Come on in!” Shuri greeted and hugged him tightly. 

“Hello Shuri! Been a while isn’t it?” He replied shyly. Shuri was very much like a little sister to him. He loved her and she constantly sassed him. Everett indulged her in everything despite T’Challa’s complaints. 

“Yes! I haven’t seen you since my stupid brother was crowned and you broke up” She exclaimed as they entered her home, the whole place had a delicate lavender’s smell, Shuri’s favourite flower “give me your coat” 

“It was complicated” It was, they got caught in a delicate situation after T’Challa’s father died. Everett wasn’t ready to leave England and T’Challa had to follow different traditions and rituals to be crowned King. They managed to preserve their relationship for a while but distance and stress brought them apart.

“Complicated my ass! You love each other!” Shuri argued still hurt for their decision, or lack of it, to break it up.

“Sit down” Shuri said pointing to the sofa “I’m making hot chocolate, whatever you come to tell me must require it” Her apartment was simple but well decorated. White walls that make it look bigger and different details in shades of blue that brought the place to life. Everett recognized one of Shuri’s inventions sitting on the little table in the living room. T'Challa and him used to be her preferred guinea pigs.

“Are you still teaching?” She asked giving him a hot cup of chocolate.

“Yes, at a School in Coventry. I’m putting up the nativity play” Everett replied dryly. 

“My condolences” Shuri laughed. 

“Thank you” Everett took a sip from his cup. 

“You and my brother used to love Christmas, remember that time you bought a Christmas tree taller than your apartment’s roof?” It was such a silly moment, the tree end it up with its top half bended against the roof in a comical way. Shuri teased them in all her social media accounts for it. 

“Good times” Everett smiled with sadness behind his eyes. 

“Anyway, why did you come to see your favorite princess for?” Shuri asked changing the subject. 

“Panther is dead” He sputtered. 

“What? What happened to him?” Shuri questioned eyes wide open. 

“He exploded” Everett panicked; he couldn't believe he went along with Mrs. Poppy made up story. 

“He what? Everett!! T’Challa trusted you to take care of him!” She shrieked. 

“It was an accident He… He…ran into a box of fireworks with a sparkler in his mouth” Everett tried to put his lie into context.

“A sparkler in his mouth?! What’s your damage Everett?” Shuri was looking at him with clear disapproval in her eyes. 

“It was Bonfire night” He tried to explain “I’m very sad you know!” 

“Poor kitty” the young girl whispered. 

“I need to tell your brother what happened to Panther” Everett was starting to feel bad for lying. 

“And?” Shuri questioned. 

“I need you to give me his phone number” said Everett as a matter of factly. 

“You don’t have it?” Shuri seemed surprised. 

“No, I think he changed it” and they hadn't talked for almost two years. Shuri cursed in Xhosa. She always turned to her first language when angry. 

“Stupid men, Give me your phone” Everett obeyed her and she added the King’s number to it “Here. He won’t be happy with you” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose, I love… loved Panther!” Everett complained. 

Days passed and Everett couldn't get himself to call T’Challa. The day of the play was getting threateningly close and they started to rehearse different songs, some written by Everett and some by Mrs. Poppy. The children preferred Mrs. Poppy creations which made Everett very bitter but he had to admit they were incredibly catchy.

“Things are really cool in Nazareth; our city is full of joy, 'Cause this is where girl meets boy.” The children sang in choir, they were doing a decent job, they were in tune and in time but there was a slight problem: there was no way they would fill the cathedral singing like that. Because it never rains but pours Erik had what he called good news for Everett. That morning the mayor had allowed them to perform at St. Michael’s Cathedral, in the ruins next to it. A beautiful location for a royal visit, if you overlooked the fact that no King was coming to the town. 

“Ok, that was good we just need to practice more” Everett said honestly. 

“What? That was amazing!” Exclaimed Mrs. Poppy giving the children thumbs up. 

“Yes but they won’t fill up the cathedral with that singing” The stakes had rise exponentially. 

“We are useless” T.J muttered and the rest of the students joined him. 

“No, you are not” replied Mrs. Poppy 

“Mr. Ross always says that” Pixie insisted and Mrs. Poppy looked horrified. 

“I’ve never said that” Replied Everett defensively. 

“Yes you did” Some children said. 

“Sally heard you saying that to Mr. Stevens” Bob explained and Everett felt his heart shrink with guilt. 

“Sorry everybody I didn’t mean useless, I’m truly sorry” He stated looking at his students. “I know you will do a good job, now go to have lunch”  
The children seemed satisfied with the apology and rushed to leave the room but one of them stayed. 

“Mr. Ross I can’t be the star” Jamila said coming up to her teacher. 

“What? Why?” Everett asked and he gestured her to sit next to him on the edge of the stage. 

“I’m going to embarrass myself” She mutter fidgeting with the sleeves of her jumper. 

“No you won’t, you are really talented Jamila. Don’t let everyone tell you otherwise” Everett comforted her. 

“But they will laugh at me!” The girl cried. 

“Look at me, people always find something to laugh about but you can’t stop doing what you like because of them” Everett assured her but Jamila still looked unsure “You know, some blokes used to laugh of King T’Challa because he liked flowers”

“Really?” Jamila asked her eyes were shining “And what did he do?”

“He didn’t pay attention to them” He couldn’t tell a little girl that the King of Wakanda told them to fuck off “Do you know why?” The girl shook her head “Because he really loved flowers and had a good time tending them. Do you like singing?” 

“Yes” She exclaimed. 

“So don’t stop doing it for anyone” Everett advised “And there is something else, I need you to be the star. I’m a man on a verge of… of something I don’t know what. If you quit I’ll be really hurt” 

“Will I have to wear a silly costume?” Jamila questioned looking happier. 

“Yes, of course. It’s the nativity you can’t look cool” Everett grinned and the girl giggled. 

“Is princess Shuri coming? I love princess Shuri!” She asked hopefully. 

“Ehh… I don’t know but if she comes I’m sure she will love you as the star” 

The exchange with Jamila gave Everett courage to finally phone T’Challa but he was still nervous about it. He felt that he regressed to his teenage years as he fiddled with his phone while Mrs. Poppy encouraged him to make the call. 

“I can’t do this” Everett said for the tenth time. 

“Come on Mr. Ross it’s just a phone call” Mrs. Poppy patted his shoulder. 

“I can’t, you do it” He went full teenager. 

“Are you kidding? He doesn’t know me” for the first time Mrs. Poppy was the voice of reason. 

“You are right” Everett agreed. 

“I can write what you have to say if you want” Mrs. Poppy offered and strangely Everett accepted. She wrote something short on a piece of paper and gave it to the nervous mess next to her “Here you are” 

“Ok, here goes nothing” Everett took a deep breath “Hello, T’Challa. It’s Everett I wanted to know is you can call me back. I need to ask you something important. Love you” He stuttered the whole way and then he realized what he had said “What? Why did you make me say that?”

“Is a nice touch” Mrs. Poppy stated. 

“No is not, It was completely inappropriate” He was cross and embarrassed.

“But you do love him!” The assistant exclaimed. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore!” Everett’s voice broke a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song the children sang in this chapter: https://youtu.be/QJe_gPN_7KQ  
> I also borrowed Pixie from Nativity! 2 Beacuse she was my favorite!


	4. Cycle of idiocy

Things settled down, as much as they could settle at St. Bernadette's. They rehearsed the different numbers and started to make the costumes. They had shepherds, sheeps, stars and angels. The children were elbows deep in tinsel and sequins when Mrs. Poppy came up with one of her disruptive ideas. 

"We should go to check on our rivals" She proposed and the students looked up from their work. 

"Yes!" They cheered. Once the novelty of making their costumes wore off they started to see it as a boring task so of course they were going to go with whatever plan Mrs. Poppy came up with. 

"No we won’t leave the school" Everett interrupted, thread and needle in hand. He was in the process of making Joseph's tunic. 

"But this can inspire them to do better! Isn’t it right children!?" Asked Mrs. Poppy seeking the kids’ approval. 

"Please Mr. Ross!!" they pleaded. 

"Who want to go on a field trip?" Mrs. Poppy shouted as she stood up. 

"YES!!" Everett was clearly outnumbered and he knew he had lost the fight. 

Oakmoor always held their Christmas bazaar at their pristine school's chapel. Everyone in town could attend to the show, a subtle way of showing off the wealth of the elitist school. Everett hushed his students and Mrs. Poppy as they entered the chapel. 

"I’ll like to welcome you to our Christmas bazaar here at Oakmoor School. As you know Christmas is time for giving, time for charity and valuing those people less fortunate than ourselves" Klaue said standing in front of the altar and threw a look at Everett "So in that spirit, I’d like greet the students from Saint Bernadette’s" That was so petty. Everett arched an eyebrow as some of his students whispered among themselves. He hoped they didn't take Kalue comments at heart. 

The place was packed and Everett tried his best to make his students sit down in silence. Ulysses went to a side and a group of girls sang a cheerful song about the Christmas spirit. They were very talented and clearly well trained. Everett's children looked between impressed and intimidated. The voices of the Oakmoor's girls echoed in the high ceilings, something n St. Bernadette's students will have to do even better at the even bigger church. 

"They are so good" T. J muttered, besides him Jamila looked terrified. 

"We’ll never beat that" Ollie stated. 

“Not with that attitude” Everett whispered. For the grand finale Oakmoor's students did some kind of interpretative dance that turned awkward when Klaue joined in. That relieved the tension since the children found it very amusing. They danced with red ribbons probably symbolizing the lost meaning of Christmas or something equally pretentious. Everett wasn't feeling guilty for thinking he was glad the whole thing finished. The Bazaar only made him feel even more insecure about his own nativity play. He was dashing out of the chapel when Ulysses stopped him.

"Everett! How did you like our show?" The other teacher asked putting his hand on Everett shoulder. 

"It was very good, congratulations!" He replied “My children liked it a lot" 

"I'm glad!" Klaue grinned "We didn't have much time for rehearsals I'm afraid" No rehearsals my ass thought Everett but instead he congratulated Ulysses again. He didn't understand Ulysses animosity towards him. They used to be best friends; he had an idea why Klaue behaved like that though. His friend was always quite egocentric and he was probably feeling envious that royalty choose St. Bernadette's over Oakmoor but there was also a more personal reason. T'Challa had always insisted that Ulysses had a crush on Everett, maybe that's why he was being so resentful towards him and gloating over his broken relationship. 

"Your students were brilliant, give them my regards" Everett faked a smile. 

"I'll do, wait! Do you still wear that thing T'Challa gave you?" Klaue asked grabbing Everett wrist where a metal bracelet was wrap against his skin. Everett felt his face burning in shame.

"Yeah... I...I mean... It means a lot to me and.." 

"They made up!!!" Mrs. Poppy appeared behind Everett. 

"Really?" Klaue looked taken aback " What a surprise!" 

"Yes It's quite surprising, I have to go back to the school. See you around" He basically run out the chapel. Once in the school bus Everett threw a questioning look to Mrs. Poppy

"What? One more little lie won't do anymore damage" She said. 

"Thank you" Everett muttered. They were having lunch all together when the students decided it was a good time for a little interrogation. 

"Mr. Ross, could you tell us about King T'Challa?" T.J looked eagerly at his teacher from his lunch box. 

"I think I taught you about Wakanda already" Everett doged the question. 

"Yes, but you never told us how the king is" the boy insisted. 

“Yeah, Mr. Ross tell us about King T’Challa” Mrs. Poppy encouraged. 

“Alright, alright!” the children cheered “T’Challa is a very good person, when his father died he was very sad but he did his best to make his people proud” Everett was smiling but the smile had a bittersweet taste “He cares a lot for his country, and he likes cats and flowers”

"And he’s black! Like me! " T.J exclaimed.

"And me!" Jamila joined him. Everett hoped they could met T’Challa he was sure the chilldren’d love him. 

"Yes, he is" Everett smiled at them. 

"Do you love him Mr. Ross?" Pixie asked, of course it had to be her. 

“What with all the questions?” Everett replied “You are never that inquisitive in class!” The students booed the lack of answer. They were only four days left to the nativity play and there were no signs that T’Challa was actually coming. Everett was starting to lose hope as his ex didn’t answer his calls. 

“What should we do?” Mrs. Poppy asked Everett. 

“I don’t know I think we should get clear and say the truth. The king is not coming!” He replied at the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

“King T’Challa is not coming?” Ollie asked from the classroom room, he was with a group of students that shouldn't be there at all. 

“Children! What are you doing here?” Everett questioned. 

“We don’t care if he can’t come, we still can do the play!” T.J said looking at his friends. 

“Yes Mr. Ross, We can!” they nodded. He felt proud of his children for wanting to put up the play for their own enjoyment and fulfillment. They were so eager to please and show their worth and that made Everett’s heart hurt. He didn’t want to let them down.

“We will think of something. Don't worry” Mrs. Poppy reassured them. Once the classes finished Everett went back to the classroom to read the letters to Father Christmas. He was the one in charge of sending them to the North Pole or at least his students thought that. He was also checking the spelling and trying to get to know them better. He opened the cardboard mailbox and picked up a letter.

> #### Dear Santa, Please send me lots of stuff and surprises. I want to be happy and see more of my mum because She never spends time with me. And please, please let me be Joseph. Mum has never seen me do a school play before. She will come if I’m Joseph. Thank you very much. From Ollie

So that’s was why the troublemaker was so eager to play the role of Joseph. Everett saw a real change in Ollie’s behaviour so maybe this whole Nativity thing had a silver lining after all.

> #### Dear Father Christmas, I’m scared of not doing the play properly. Could you help me do well in the play? I don’t know if you do that kind of stuff. And please make King T’Challa come to the play, that would make Mr. Ross happy. Thank you, Jamila P.s: Can you make Princess Shuri come too?

Everett had a faint smile on his face but he felt guilty for making his students worried about him. He realised how much the play meant for his children, not only because of the royal visit.

> #### Dear father Christmas, Please let my Christmas wish come true, I really want everyone to be happy even Mr. Ross. Please help him get his boyfriend back when he comes to see us. Thanks a lot, Bob.

His eyes were fogged and felt the angst rise to his throat. He loved his students and apparently they loved him back. His chest felt tight with sadness.

> #### Dear Santa, Please make my teacher happy because he seems really sad. He doesn’t even like Christmas. So please help him find his smile! Lots of love, Pixie.

He let out a distressed cry as droplets of tears mixed with the glittery ink of Pixie’s letter. Everett remembered he was still in the school so he sniffed and tried to hide that he’s been crying his heart out. With red eyes he blinked away the tears as he put the poignant letters back in the box and headed back home. H was emotionally drained. He tiredly left his bike outside his small house and it was then when he noticed that his front door was opened. He was worried because he distinctly remembered closing it that morning. Was it a burglar? or worse, Mrs. Poppy? Following his thread of not so bright decisions Everett tiptoed inside his house armed with his helmet hoping he won’t get murder before the nativity play. His steps were barely muffed by the old carpet. There wasn’t anything suspicious in the hall but when he got to the kitchen he noticed a pack of biscuits on the counter. He didn’t leave them there so he started to panic.

“I …. I've got a helmet and I know how to use it!!!” He shouted as he approached the living room. He was so going to die. 

“Chill Everett” A voice answered. Everett froze when he saw Shuri sitting on his sofa petting Panther. He was so dead. 

“Shuri, goodness you almost gave me a heart attack” He gasped holding his chest.

“Well, imagine my surprise when I found Panther sleeping on the couch” She arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow “Is he a zombie or you brought him from the death?”

“About that…” 

“What’s going on Everett?” She demanded. 

“Why are you in my house by the way? How did you get in?” Everett defended himself. 

“I came to check on you! And I’m a very well trained princess. Now answer my questions” She looked baffled as Everett started crying. He was holding on a single thread so when a tear escaped his eyes the waterfalls broke loose. He felt dizzy as he was expelling years of unspoken pain. “Colonizer! Stop crying! What got into you?” Shuri just looked at him, completely shocked. 

“Colonizer, that’s what you called me when we first met” He said between sobs.

“Stop crying please” Shuri was now at his side hugging him. 

“I’m a mess Shuri. That’s why your brother dumped me!” He cried.

“Everett…” She hushed him.

“I said he was going to come watch our nativity show because I didn’t want to look like a loser in front of an old friend” He confessed into the embrace. 

“And he’s not coming?” Shuri asked breaking the hug. 

“He didn’t return any of my calls” Everett replied calming down a bit.   
“He’s very busy, with Wakanda opening up to the world I'm sure is not personal” The princess tried to reassure him. 

“I’ll let down my… my students and everyone at the school. The children are so worried for my well being and I couldn’t do this one thing for them” he stuttered. 

“So you made up you killed Panther?” Shuri asked as Panther rubbed himself against their legs. 

"I panicked” Everett picked the cat up and kissed his little head. Panther slapped him. 

“You know what Everett? We are going to stop this cycle of idiocy” She exclaimed. 

“Wha…”

“You are coming with me to Wakanda” She was not asking. 

“Shuri, you don’t have to this for me. I've already dig my grave” Everett blurted. 

“I’m going home for Christmas break anyway and is not like we actually celebrate Christmas” Shuri replied firmly “and you colonizer are going to drag my brother’s ass to watch your nativity show.” Everett laughed with tears still in his eyes. 

“I love you. You are the best” He hugged her again, squeezing the cat between them. 

“I know” Shuri smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a bit more time because I went back to working and dancing and I was knackered! On the good side I finally went to see Black Panther and I absolutely loved it (my brother liked it as well)


	5. To Wakanda

Sleep was eluding Everett. He couldn't relax knowing he will be flying to Wakanda in a few hours. He was going to meet T’Challa again and his heart couldn't cope with that. He was utterly terrified. What would the King think? Would he even speak to him? He kept staring at the roof listening to Panther's light snores. Deep down he hoped they'd somehow mend their relationship but he was too scared get his heart even more broken. What if T'Challa moved on? What if he doesn't accept to go to the nativity? What if he does and brings his new lover with him? He turned and tossed all night disturbing Panther in the process. 

In the morning Everett arrived at Oxford Airport with dark circles larger than life. He wasn't going to board a regular plane. He was boarding a Wakandan ship. His nerves recessed a bit when he saw Shuri waiting for him. They talked for a while until a familiar voice interrupted them. 

"Mrs. Poppy?" Everett was surprised to see her there.

"Mr. Ross I came to wish you good luck” She said with a big smile on her face. 

"Mrs. Poppy this is princess Shuri" Everett introduced the two of them. Mrs. Poppy was fangirling hard over meeting royalty. 

"Your grace" The assistant attempted a curtsy. 

"It’s not necessary to kneel, this isn’t game of thrones" Shuri laughed. 

"Sorry princess" Mrs. Poppy blushed. 

"Are you really a princess? Like Anna or Leia? “A small figure appeared from behind Mrs. Poppy. 

"Yes, I am" Shuri replied. 

"Wait! What are they doing here? " Everett exclaimed as he realised Pixie and Ollie were standing next to Mrs. Poppy. He was nervous before seeing them there and now he was freaking out. 

"They are going with you, right Ollie?" Mrs. Poppy replied. 

"Yeah!" The boy cheered. 

“No, no ,no and NO. I’m not taking those children out of the country” Everett sentenced. 

“Oh come on Mr. Ross” Mrs. Poppy whimpered. 

“No, take them back” 

“But I have their passports and authorizations” She handed him a folder with a cookie monster design on it. “I’m organized, see?”

“I don’t care, they are not coming to Wakanda” Mr. Ross scolded the other adult.   
“We could perform for the king to convince him to come” Ollie suggested. 

“That won’t be necessary”

“Please Mr. Ross” Pixie pleaded tugging at his jumper. 

"The children stay here and that’s final!" As always his orders fell in into deaf ears, he really had lost all authority over his students. Ollie and Pixie ended it up boarding Shuri's ship. 

The children gasped in awe as they got into the ship. They observed every detail with their eyes looking like saucers. It was very comical for Everett to see their reaction to Wakanda technology. 

“This ship is so cool” Ollie exclaimed running across the ship. 

“I designed it” The princess replied looking proud of her creation. 

“No way!!!” the boy shouted “You are awesome!!” 

“Children put the belts on, come on” Everett was feeling a headache coming on. 

“I want to sit next to the princess!” Pixie demanded running next to Shuri. 

“Me too” Ollie did the same. 

“Ok..ok, just sit down” Everett tried to calm them down. He hoped Mrs. Poppy hadn’t given them any sugar before the trip. 

Everett must have fallen asleep during a game of I spy because he was jolted awake by Ollie kicking him in his sleep. Apparently the boy couldn't even stay still while sleeping. He was about to check on Pixie when he caught a piece of conversation between the girl and Shuri. 

“So how is Mr. Ross as a teacher?” The princess asked. 

“Sometimes he’s very boring because he teaches us to speak properly” Pixie replied “He says that Ollie single hand... handedly turned his hair white because he is naughty.”

“I see” Shuri giggled. 

“But he’s our Mr. Ross and we love him. I don’t want him to be sad anymore” Everett wanted to hug her. 

“Why is he sad?” Shuri whispered. 

“Because the king broke his heart . He still loves him and sometimes he’s very sad because he misses him a lot. That’s why he hates Christmas so much” The girl said casually. 

“Don’t worry little one I’ll make my silly brother fix your teacher’s heart” 

“Promise?” Pixie asked hopefully. 

“Promise” With luck that could be true, after all Shuri had always managed to do everything she put her head into. When they were getting close to the Wakandan border Shuri took the children to the cabin to admire the landscape. Ollie and Pixie were fascinated by the country protective shields- They looked very much like Everett when he had first visit T’Challa’s home. 

Once in Wakanda they drew more than a few curious looks. Most people at the palace remembered Everett but two white children running around with him was surely a puzzling sight. As soon as they landed they were met by Okoye, the fearless general of the Wakandan army. She had not been Everett’s biggest fan at first but he had to admit she was loyal to her core and a great warrior. Okoye formally greeted Shuri with a big smile on her face before glancing suspiciously at the teacher.

“Hello Okoye” Everett muttered a bit intimidated. 

“Ross” She replied and then asked looking at the children “are those yours?” 

“No, NO!” He replied quickly “they are my students Pixie and Ollie” 

“Hello!” the children waved at her. 

“Here is where I leave you” Shuri said. 

“What? You are not coming?” All colour was drained of Everett’s face. He counted to have Shuri backing him when he met the king.

“You need to speak in private and I have things to do, I’m a princess after all” Shuri grinned “Everything will be fine!” 

“Hope you are right” Everett whispered as Shuri left. 

“See you in a while, bye kiddos!!” She exclaimed.

Everett, the children and Okoye walked to the throne room in silence. Everett felt an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach; he wasn’t ready to face T’Challa. 

“Why do you have no hair?” Ollie asked Okoye and Everett wanted the earth to swallowed him. 

“Ollie!” He reprimanded his student. 

“I prefer it this way, any problem with that?” Okoye replied emotionless. 

“No, it looks badass” Ollie smiled. 

“Language, young man!” Those kids were going to be the end of him. 

“Can I cut it like yours?” Pixie questioned. 

“If you want so, I don't see a problem with that” The general kept looking forward. 

“Ah no, not on my watch. Your parents will kill me” If her parents even noticed the change at all. There was a reason why Ollie and Pixie were the ones with him and that made Everett mad. They were amazing children and he couldn't believe how their families didn't appreciate them. 

“I like your sword” Ollie complimented Okoye in an attempt to win her over. 

“It’s a spear” She laughed, the children managed to break her. 

“I want a spear too, Mr. Ross!” Pixie tugged on his hand as he could make a spear appear from thin air. 

“Here we are” announce Okoye in front of the throne room’s entrance. The huge carved door was an imposing sight on itself but Everett was more concern about what he’d find behind it. His palms were sweating but Pixie didn’t let his clammy hand go, instead she squished it trying to comfort her teacher. Everett was trying to remain calm for them but he couldn’t help to shake a bit. With the sound of Okoye’s spear hitting on the floor the doors opened and Everettt saw T’Challa sitting on the throne looking as handsome as he remembered. He took a deep breath and marched into the room. When they went down the few steps into the circular room, the king had already gotten up and was ready to greet them with a huge smile. 

“Everett! It’s been a long time” T’Challa said, he was backlit by the sunlight coming througth the huge windows. Everett could swear he looked like a heavenly apparition. 

“King T’Challa, It’s good to see you too! You look good” Everett managed to say. They both were unsure on what to do... hug? shake hands? They just stayed put as an awkward feeling filled the room . 

“Who are they?” The king looked at the kids who were stomping on the glass-like floor testing its endurance.   
“Ollie and Pixie, my students” Everett replied pushing them towards the king. 

“Hello King T’Challa” They chanted and tried to bow. They should have practice this. 

“What happened Everett? Shuri said Panther died, then that he didn’t and the next thing I know you are here” T’Challa questioned clearly confused. 

“I … I came here to ask you a favor, It’s very important for me” 

“Are you ok?” The king asked worried, concern written all over his face. 

“Yes.. I… Can you come to see our nativity play, please?” Everett blurted all at once. The king seemed to think about what he said but he was not looking cheerful. 

“I’m sorry Everett I can’t go” T’Challa said looking at the floor and Everett world crumbled. 

“Please I’m begging you!. We have come all the way here” He implored. 

“And you are more than welcome but I can’t leave” T’Challa sighed” There has been disagreements among the tribes and I have to see wakanda’s incretion in the world go smoothly. I can’t leave” 

“It’s been two years since Wakanda revealed itself you can take a day off I’m not asking more!” Everett argued tying not to rise his voice “The children will show you, It’s an special nativity! Children show the king”  
Pixie grabbed Ollie's hand determined to show the king what they’ve got . They looked at each other and started to sing one of Everett’s songs. It was soft, melodic and bitter sweet and it was about something else outside the nativity. 

“Sometimes life is not all it can be and here we are,  
Wondering how far this road can lead and here we are,  
But from the darkness shines a bright burning star,  
And who we are is changing within our hearts,   
one night, one moment and everything is change”

“It was beautiful children, really” T’Challa seemed moved by their performance but he was still adamant on not leaving Wakanda “ but you have to understand that going to a nativity play is not a priority for Wakanda. I’m a king now…”Everett could see the disappointment growing on his children’s face. 

“I promised those children…” He interrupted. 

“That’s your problem!” The king exclaimed defensibly. 

“Right… I don’t know why I bothered, I’m sorry your highness” Everett replied feeling suffocated “Come on children let’s not bother the king anymore” He left the throne room not stopping when the King called his name. He left the palace with Ollie and Pixie in tow hopping he’d avoid T’Challa for a while. He was defeated and the sadness on the children’s face didn’t help. Everett decided to be a good teacher and took his students to a little park he used to go to with the royal siblings. There Pixie and Ollie could at least play with other children and try to forget about this whole mess.   
“He’s not coming, isn’t he?” Ollie asked as they sit on the edge of a fountain to rest. 

“No, he is not” Everett shook his head. 

“Was it our fault, Mr. Ross?” Pixie questioned and threw a little rock to the waters. 

“No, it was not your fault but you could have sing with more soul you know” Everett teased them. 

“What are we going to do now?” Ollie looked at him with sad eyes. 

“We are in Wakanda…. Want to ride a hooverbike?” Everett asked hoping that would cheer them up even thought it was ill advised. 

“Yeah!!!” It worked instantly.


	6. An awkward dinner

It wasn’t very long until Everett had to face T’Challa again. They were staying at the royal palace after all and they were invited to dine with the royal family. His students were wearing formal clothing, Pixie a red plaid dress and Ollie a shirt. It was weird for him to see them without their uniforms on. They looked like they were completely different children. As always they were lead by Okoye, this time to the dining room. Pixie couldn’t take her eyes off the dangerous spear. Everett was sure that children like dangerous stuff more than sweets or toys, it was a given. 

“Ms. Ross, can you pick me up?” Pixie whispered as she tightened her grip on Everett's hand. 

"What’s wrong?” Everett asked as he picked the girl up in his arms, she was still tiny but she was getting a bit too heavy being carried around. 

“She’s scared because something the big boys said” Ollie explained. 

“What did they say Pixie?” Everett looked at her internally cursing the year six students.

“They said that King T’Challa can transform into a panther and that he eats children” Pixie whispered against Everett's shoulder. The child's face was covered by her thick blonde curls. Okoye scoffed as soon as she heard what the girl said. 

“What? Eats children? You met him already! Did he look like a monster to you?” Everett asked.   
“Some people on the internet say that too” Ollie chimed in, of course the bloody internet had to come into play. 

“You can’t believe everything you read on the internet, I’ve already told you that” Everett nagged. “And I’m having a very serious talk with those boys when we get home” 

“I told them it wasn’t true but they insisted!” Pixie exclaimed.

“King T’Challa doesn’t eat children. I can assure you. We dated, don’t you remember? He loves children!” Everett said and the memories resurfaced. When he was still with T’Challa, they had thought of forming a family together. He knew the king’d want to have children on his own, and he probably will but without him. 

“They do have a lot of panthers statues around here” Ollie stated as they passed a vibranium image of said animal. 

“Ollie, Don’t freak her out” Everett warned. But before he could continue talking Okoye stopped her march to talk with the children. 

“Our King is a noble and caring person” She said firmly. “Don’t believe rumors that are meant to hurt us and scare people. Panthers are important for us because they represent the Goddess Bast and the King’s tribe” 

“Mr. Ross told us about Bast” Pixie said “I’m sorry for believing that”

“Not harm was done but always question what people say, little ones” 

They made it to the dinning room in silence, Pixie looked calmer but she was still on Everett’s arms. Shuri was already sitting on the table when the got into the room. She was busy with her Kimoyo beads, probably going through social media. T’Challa was standing at a side talking and laughing with a woman Everett’s recognized as Nakia. She was a very close friend of the King and his first girlfriend, also a deadly spy. They drew apart as the foreigners entered the room. 

“Everett I’m happy you are here and your students too” T’Challa approached them like he hadn’t kill their hopes earlier that day. 

“Thanks for the invitation, your highness” Everett said and the King flinched. He looked like someone just punched him. 

“Thanks, your highness” The children repeated. 

“Why is this one attached to your hip?” The king asked looking at Pixie wrapped around Everett. He had a faint smile on his face and his eyes softened. 

“I thought you eat children” The girl replied. 

“Pixie!” Everett looked at her incredulously and he heard Shuri bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Don’t worry Pixie! He’s harmless!” The princess exclaimed gasping for air. 

“Come on, take a sit” T’Challa pointed at the table “Mother is arriving soon. Do you remember Nakia right?” 

“Yes, nice to meet you again” Everett shook her hand.

“Me too. Hello kids I’m T’Challa’s friend, I don’t eat children either” She smiled. 

They settled on the table and Queen Ramonda joined them soon. She smiled at Everett, she seemed happy to have children in the palace now that her own where not babies anymore. 

“Everett I see you are still teaching, that is very good” She said from the head of the table. Wakandan people valued education a lot and Everett always felt valued there. 

“Yes I do, you never get the hang of it I’m afraid” Everett admitted. 

“I’m sure you are a great teacher” The Queen reassured him. When Everett had first met T’Challa’s parents he was a nervous wreak. Meeting your in-laws was stressful enough without them being royalty. Everett worried a lot about him being a simple teacher, surely not good enough for a prince. Against all his expectations the King and Queen were ecstatic that his son was dating a teacher but they were wary that he was an outsider. 

“He is!” Pixie exclaimed "He’s helping us with out nativity play even though he hates Christmas". T’Challa looked surprised with that statement “You can come Queen Ramonda, even if your son doesn’t” 

“Pixie…” Everett gave her a warning look. 

“Everett I thought if you ever came here with children they’ll be my grandchildren” The queen stated and Everett almost choked with his food. 

“Mother!” T’Challa hissed mortified. 

“What about you? How is Wakanda doing?” Everett asked trying to change the subject.

“Wakanda’s insertion into the world is going well, we’ve been having some difficulties but I’m sure we’ll over come them” T’Challa explained looking proud as the rest of his family. 

“I’m glad to hear that” Everett smiled. 

“Nakia is in charge of running our first outreach center in America” The king added. 

“Mr. Stevens, my boss, will certainly love that. He lived in the states as a child. He had it rough there”. Erik had told them about his life in America. He had a difficult childhood but things slowly got better for him. Everett was sure he’d love Wakanda and hoped he’ll be able to visit the country in the future. 

“I’m happy too. It took T’Challa a while to convince me to stay” Nakia laughed. 

“But I made it!” T’Challa exclaimed bumping their shoulders together with joy. T’Challa and Nakia seemed so happy together. Everett’s heart broke even more, the King probably moved on and already had someone else to love. Nakia was Wakandan, she was fierce and she’d be a great Queen. Everett kept his eyes away from the obvious display of affection and tried to focus on his food. He’ll keep it together for his children; he’ll survive this awkward dinner. 

“Ouch!” Everett jumped, someone kicked him under the table and he was sure it hadn’t been the Queen. 

“Sorry it wasn’t for you” Shuri whispered. 

“We’ve never met a Queen before, not even ours” Ollie said to T’Challa’s mother. He was star struck by her. 

“You are cooler” Pixie pointed out making everyone laugh. 

“Yes! Your clothes are way better” The boy agreed. 

“Thank you” replied the Queen smiling at the children. 

When they finished eating the younger ones went to the royal Gardens. Ollie and Pixie talked to T’Challa all the way there asking him all sorts of questions about his country. The gardens were even more beautiful that Everett remembered them. Flowers and trees from all over Africa covered the place. Flowers surrounded the various trails creating explosions of colour. The vegetation was so vibrant that they could be admired even under artificial lights. Everett excused himself from playing and decided to explore a bit on his own. He followed a trail until he got to a little fountain. He could hear the children laughter mixed with the calming sound of water. T’Challa was playing tag with his students running all over the place. Shuri was only allowed to join them when she took off her noise cancelling shoes. She had insisted countless of times that they didn’t count as cheating. 

“Here you are” said a deep voice behind Everett that make him jump with surprise. 

“Goodness!!” He exclaimed “Your highness, I didn’t hear you coming, not playing tag anymore?”

“I’m taking a break” The king said closing the distance between them "Sorry to startle you” 

“Don’t worry your Highness, I spaced out” Everett smiled. 

“You don’t have to call me that in private you know it” T’Challa said with a serious look on his face. 

“I don’t know anything anymore” The teacher admitted letting out a sigh. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Both men were tense, neither of them knew how to follow the conversation. There were so many things unsaid and unresolved that it was almost impossible for them to have a simple chat. 

“Everett, let me show you something” The king whispered breaking the silence. Everett followed T’Challa to a secluded corner of the gardens. The teacher spotted a few sparkling lights coming from behind some bushes. They took a few steps and there was a decorated tall pine. 

“A Christmas tree?” Everett asked thinking about the implications of the tree being there. He knew T’Challa didn’t actually celebrate Christmas. The teacher got closer to it looking at all the little decorations and touched the spiky branches. They were some technological looking baubles that had Shuri written all over them. 

“I couldn’t help it, I planted it when I came back after father died”. The king followed Everett next to the tree “It’s much taller now” 

“It’s beautiful” Everett replied turning to face T'Challa “It even has fairy lights” 

“You always loved Christmas” The king said with a melancholic smile. The flickering lights of the Christmas tree illuminated them. It was a cozy atmosphere; it almost felt like nothing changed between them. 

“Sorry for not answering your calls, I was with the Shibari and you know they are not overly fond of technology” 

“I guess M’Baku hasn’t change then” Everett laughed remembering the chief of the isolated tribe. Now he understood why the King ignored him, after all Everett had to listen countless of M’Baku's rants about the tribes dependency on technology. 

“He didn’t” The king replied “The children, they seem very nice” 

“Don’t let them fool you they are little devils” Everett advised. 

“About what happened earlier…” T’Challa started. 

“I… I understand, you are a king now you must have obligations to your people” Everett interrupted. 

“I do but I’m still sorry I can’t go to your nativity show” He looked pained. Everett wanted to kiss him but instead he lowered his head. 

“It’s ok, you were right. It’s my fault after all” Everett replied “Panther is very much alive in case it wasn’t clear. I didn’t blow him up.” 

“You what?” The king exclaimed. 

“Long story” Everett shrugged. 

After an exhausting day Everett was in the balcony of their rooms looking at the sleeping city. He pondered about his relationship with the King, they were not going to get back together after all. The sooner he accepted it the better for everyone involved. His eyes were suddenly watery making the lights of the city looked blurred. The endless silence of the night was interrupted by little footsteps approaching him. 

“Mr. Ross?” A high pitch voice asked. 

“Pixie? Are you ok?” Everett turned to look at the little figure that walked into the balcony. 

“Yes but I don’t want you to be sad Mr. Ross” Pixie replied next to him.   
“I’ll be fine darling. Don’t worry” Everett kneeled on the floor to be at her height.  
“  
I think the King still loves you” She stated looking into his eyes. 

“I don’t think so Pixie” Everett said softly, taking a rebellious strand of hair out of the girl face and tucking it behind her ear. 

“I do” She pressed on. 

“I think he has a girlfriend now” Everett explained thinking about Nakia. 

“Princess Shuri didn’t say that” Pixie argued. 

“Even if she doesn’t think so, she doesn’t know everything” Everett replied. 

“But she does, Mr. Ross!” The girl exclaimed. 

“Alright, be quiet Ollie is sleeping and you should too” Pixie came closer to Everett and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. 

“To make you feel better” She said breaking the embrace. 

“Thank you Pixie. I feel much better now” Everett replied touched by the gesture “Go on, let’s go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow.” 

It was midnight and Everett was sure he heard someone moving in the common area of their chambers. Yet when he woke up the noise stopped. He was probably imagining things since he was so used to Panther wreaking havoc at night time.


	7. Dear Black Panther

T'Challa had a council meeting very early in the morning, too early the King'd say. Yet the worst part was the he missed Everett's departure. He couldn't say goodbye and the guilt was eating him alive. But why guilt? He did what he had to. He was the King now, he couldn't just follow his heart and leave everything to go to his beloved. His people depended on him and that meant that his needs came second to the ones of his country. Yet he could still see Everett disappointed look and it pained him. He loved him with every piece of his soul but the man deserved someone that put him first and the King couldn't give him that. Being reunited with Everett highlighted how much he missed him. His absence left a void impossible to fill even with countless royal duties. When the King saw his former boyfriend with the little girl in his arms his heart melted. He wished she was their child, just like her mother had implied during dinner. With Everett they had wanted to form a family together and now he longed for a future he’ll never have. T'Challa walked to his rooms dragging his feet; He was exhausted in mind and body. He opened the door after nodding to the guard and braced himself for Shuri's fury. He really was expecting to find her there ready to shout at him for not sorting things out with Everett. For his surprise the room was empty, She'll give him hell later there was no doubt about that.

As the King crossed the doorway he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. He didn't recognize it. If Shuri couldn't wait to yell at him for self sabotaging his happiness she surely wouldn't express her frustration on a piece of paper or would she? Unsure, T'Challa picked up the paper hoping it wasn't poisoned or something of the sort. Although that sounded much more appealing that facing the truth of his sister's words. The King opened the note and his eyebrows rose to his hair line. He recognized the handwriting, well he didn't actually recognize it but he suspected who it belonged to. The note was written by a child. The letters were big and uneven but somehow still neat. There had been only two children roaming around the palace recently and if the hearts replacing the dots of the I's could count as a clue, he was pretty sure Pixie was the author. 

"Dear King T'Challa" He read out loud snorting. How did a tiny girl like Pixie get pass the Dora Milaje? Is not like everyone could come close to the King's quarters. Maybe his guards were in it too, like some kind of bizarre complot or maybe Everett's student had a future in espionage. He decided to ignore whatever part his guards got in that and read the note.

> #### Dear King T’Challa, Mr. Ross is having a hard time without you. His heart is broken so can you please, please come back? He really loves you. Can you please come to see the show too? We worked really hard to do a good job but we just want Mr. Ross to be happy. Lots of love, Pixie.

The king was not sure if he was still breathing when he finished reading the note. He wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. He had been so stupid, he knew he was broke without Everett and a lost leader couldn't guide his people. He was hurting himself and Everett and in the long run, if he continued like this, he'll hurt his country too. He was Wakandan after all and family was the foundation of their society. Wakanda was his family but Everett was too. He needed his beloved back in his life like he needed air and he was going to make things right. 

"Brother! I finally found you!" Shuri run into the room growling. 

"If you are here to yell at me because of Everett you are late" The king replied. 

"You are such a..."

"Because I'm going to get him back" T'Challa interrupted with a determined look on his face. 

"Took you a while you absolute walnut!!!" the princess shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short! I'm sorry but i needed it that way! hope you like it :D


	8. Nothing else to lose

Everett returned to Coventry without T'Challa. He was still processing how his relationship with the King might have officially ended. He was angry at T’Challa, he was angry at himself but above all he was utterly sad. Everett wanted to disappear for a while until his heart had mended but he had to sort out the mess he created. He didn’t have much energy or many options left to continue with his lies so he decided to come clean. He was going to tell Erik the truth.

His heart was pounding fast before knocking on the headmaster's door with Mrs. Poppy in tow. 

"I wanted to speak with you two" Erik announced taking off his glasses that Everett thought make him look like a hipster "Mr. Ross, How come you have taken two students out of the country? Have you lost your mind?! When were you going to tell me?!" 

"We had authorizations" Everett defended himself "I wouldn't get into that... plane without one" 

"And you want a prize for that? That was de right thing to do" The headmaster scolded looking at the pair in disbelief. “Show me the papers” He demanded. 

"Mrs. Poppy has them" Everett said. The assistant threw a nervous look to the teacher before taking the papers from her pocket and passing them to Erik. 

"What's this?" Mr. Stevens put his glasses on again to read the documents and yelled "Is this a joke?!" He showed the documents to Everett and the teacher felt his soul departing his body. The authorizations were completed but not by the children’s parents. They were scribbled by the children themselves in red crayon. Everett could recognize Ollie’s signature and two smiley faces made by Pixie. There was no way that was legal. 

"I didn't know about that!! You told me they had permission!" Everett was enraged.   
"Their parents allowed them to travel! They told me so" Mrs. Poppy exclaimed. 

"Their parents would allow them to go to fucking Mordor, you tool!! That's where you had to be responsible. Those papers are not legal so I technically kidnapped them!!!" Everett threw his arms in the air. 

"I can't believe this!, this whole thing can make the school close, do you realize that?” the headmaster leaned on his chair and cover his face with his hands “Why did you go to Wakanda anyway?" 

"Because… that… I... I have something to tell you" Everett stuttered avoiding looking at his boss. "

What is it? What’s worse than this?” Erik replied. 

"King T'Challa is not coming. I... I made it all up" The teacher confessed. 

"It was my fault actually" Mrs. Poppy interrupted. 

"What!? This can't be happening. We cannot afford this scandal!!! What' the hell we’ll tell to the parents? What' ll tell to the whole TOWN!! I can't believe I thought something good could happen to this school!” Erik yelped going into hysterics. 

"Mr. Stevens..." 

"Save it, Mrs. Poppy you are done!” The headmaster hissed “There won’t be a nativity; this whole situation has gone too far! We are going to apologize to the parents, we are going to apologize to the WHOLE TOWN and YOU TWO are going to behave like responsible adults. Mr. Ross I advise you to start looking for a new job. Now leave my office." 

Everett dashed out of the office with Mrs. Poppy trailing close behind him. He closed his hands into fists as he realized all that when wrong in the last days; first the nativity play, then T’Challa officially dumping him and now he apparently kidnapped two children and took them to Africa. He couldn't believe how everything spiraled out of control.   
"Mr. Ross! Wait! We have to do the nativity" Ms. Poppy called. 

“NO, WE DON’T HAVE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Everett exploded stopping in his tracks. He was seeing red. 

“But we worked really hard” The young woman replied. 

“NO! WE LIED, WE RAISED THE CHILDREN’S HOPES FOR NOTHING AND YOU ARE AN AWFUL CLASSROOM ASSISTANT. YOU ARE NOT EVEN HELPING!!” Mrs. Poppy looked hurt but Everett continued “You try to be a friend to the children and not a professional adult; YOU put them in this situation!" He stormed off down the hallway.   
"Mr. Ross! Wait!" She tried to stop him. 

"NO, YOU ARE NOT COMING TO MY CLASSROOM!" Everett warned. Everett gathered all his students in the hall to break the news to them. They already looked sad sitting on the floor waiting for their teacher to speak. The complete silence that filled the hall was weird since usually the students wouldn’t shut up. An air of expectation took over the room that was enhanced by the little noises the children made while fidgeting. 

"I have bad news” Everett started speaking “As you must know King T’Challa is not coming to our play. I'm really sorry." 

"But we can still do it! Even if the King is not here, we don’t care" Ollie exclaimed getting up. 

“Please, please! Mr. Ross, can we still do the play?” Bob and T.J begged. The children started to complain and talk among themselves. Some of them were frowning, angry that they wouldn’t perform after working so hard but there wasn’t anything Everett could do to change the situation. 

"Quiet please!” He used his teacher voice and everyone looked at him “That’s not all, sadly we are not allowed to have a nativity at all. Mr. Stevens cancelled the play" Everett braced himself for the students’ reactions.   
“No!” They whined shouting.   
“That’s not fair” Jamila said and the rest repeated it like little parrots. 

"No, Mr. Stevens is right. It’s all my fault, I always tell you not to lie but I did and I messed up. I let this lie get bigger and bigger and I didn’t think of the consequences. “He took a deep breath “Which is why I shan’t be here next term, I won’t be coming back but the worst thing is not losing my job, my position and my security. The worst thing is that I’m not going to see any of you ever again. That’s very hurtful for me” As Everett finished talking he realized that his eyes were filled with tears but he wasn’t the only one, most of the children were crying too. Everett stood there in front of the class feeling completely numb, this feeling was even worse than the one of losing T’Challa. He failed his children and now he was going to lose them too. His stomach dropped with guilt as he saw Jamila wipe her tears with the sleeve of her jumper. Pixie let out a loud sob, she was red faced and tears wouldn’t stop streaming down her cheeks. Ollie kicked the floor. 

“Now let’s go back to class.” Everett said gathering all the strength he had left. It was difficult to teach after that but he managed to do it. 

In a masochist move he decided to go watch Ulysses’ play held at Oakmoor. It was probably a subconscious way of punishing himself for upsetting the children. It was freezing outside and piles of snow gathered on the streets. The cold was comforting in a weird way, it made him concentrate in something else than his disastrous day. He had to focus in not slipping and cracking his skull on the pavement, which sounded worryingly appealing. Ulysses’ play was called Herod, and that kind of told you the whole plot but it was a very unique performance. It was a mix between a Shakespearean play and a Star Wars movie, there were children dressed like you would expect for a nativity play and others were wearing white futuristic costumes with sparkling details. It was very impressive, He had to admit that. Everett sat there watching the play unfold, it was dark and barely child appropriate but who understood posh people after all. The performance had an opera feeling to it, the children often sang and some spoke in a robotic way. They got to the final scene where Herod ordered to kill all the babies and suddenly the lights started throbbing, making Everett feel dizzy. A group of girls frantically run across the stage calling out for their children and asking where were their babies. It was crude and shocking. It was like watching a horror movie and it sent chills down Everett’s spine. When it couldn’t get worse a plastic baby was literally dismembered on the center of the stage by Herod’s soldiers and the girls screamed as red ribbons spilled out of the doll simulating blood. Like a bizarre crossover between the Bible and a Tarantino movie the boy playing King Herod threw the bloodied baby to the audience. It of course landed on Everett’s lap who now had nightmare material for a decade. 

Because he clearly liked suffering Everett waited for Ulysses, He congratulated him for his creation that surely will get him five stars on the local newspaper and soon the topic of the royal visit popped up. 

“Is T’Challa here yet?” Ulysses asked. 

“No, he’s not coming” Everett didn’t bother to lie anymore. He had accepted his fate. 

“Really? What happened?” the man looked genuinely confused, it made Everett feel kind of proud because it meant that he sold the lie extremely well. Not that bad of an actor after all. 

“Nothing… I lied, he was never coming to Coventry” Everett admitted looking at his feet. 

“Oh Everett!” the other teacher exclaimed grinning “Were you trying to impress me? I feel flattered. What’ll happen with the play?” 

“It’s cancelled” He sighed. 

“Oh such a pity, everyone was looking forward to it.” Ulysses was being beyond condescended. 

“It’s better this way I guess” Everett replied putting his hands into his pockets. 

It was the day the play would have been held but they were in class as usual. The children were not mentally in the class though; they were distracted and were obviously frustrated.

“Nouns can be replaced by these pronouns; they can replace nouns or other pronouns. So, our, she, one, he…” Everett was trying to explain grammar but no one was actually listening to him “Are you alright sally?” He asked to a girl who kept staring out the window.  
“Not quite” She replied. 

“What’s the problem?” He knew exactly what the problem was. 

“Nothing” Sally rolled her eyes. 

“T.J?” Everett asked the boy who had his head lying on the desk. 

“I miss, Mrs. Poppy” He replied frowning. 

“Everyone miss Mrs. Poppy” Bob added. 

“Mrs. Poppy would let us do the play anyway” Pixie exclaimed. They looked so defeated, they didn’t have any hope left and Everett couldn’t allow that. He was already sacked after all. 

“What am I doing?” Everett whispered to himself “Meet me in the hall in ten minutes, bring your costumes. We’re doing the play!!” He exclaimed and run out the classroom to find the only person who would help him to do that. 

“Poppy, I think I owe you an apology…” Everett said to the young woman as soon as she opened the door of her house. Everett was scared that she would close the door on his face “I was the one who started all this with that stupid lie just to shut Ulysses up and you stood by my side all the way, in your own special way. So do you want to do the play?” 

“Alright” She replied with no hard feelings. 

 

“Really?” Everett was confused, she should be shouting at him for all he had said to her. 

“Yes, let’s go” She dragged them out toward the school. St. Bernadette’s nativity was back on track. If it had been in any kind of track to begin with.  
ith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the last chapter, I can't believe it!! :D


	9. One night, one moment

<  
Everett and Ms. Poppy managed to sneak all the children to the cathedral. The eldest students advertised the play on their social media and some of them put up signs along the streets so they hoped people would turn up even though the play was officially cancelled. 

The children were like a little army moving from one place to another helping to put up the scenography and props. Mrs. Huntley, the youngest teacher, was helping out too. Mrs. Poppy had told her that Erik had changed his mind about the play. They were that desperate for helping hands. 

A sturdy stage was set in the ruins next to the modern cathedral. The worn down building kind of reflected Everett’s state, it was holding together by a miracle and it was empty inside. The blitz had only left behind some walls, columns and surprisingly a whole tower. Huge red bricks were exposed and the snow was laying in a thin layer among the ruins with only some patches of dried grass showing around them. The mayor really out did himself with the stage lightning and sound. It felt like a small and Catholic Glastonbury festival. Rows of white plastic chairs rose among what survived the blitz. From there the audience could look at the starry sky above them. 

“Emily, do you know when to play the buttons?” Everett checked looking at the countless colorful buttons, taps and sliders 

“Yes, Mr. Ross!” She answered from the console. She was wearing a beanie even though it was cozy backstage. As a matter of fact, Everett had never seen her without it before. The lights and the sheer amount of people made the space the warmest place to be in a very cold night.   
“Mr. Ross!” Jamila yelled from the stage after peaking at the expectant audience from behind the curtain “I’m really nervous, I think I’ve forgotten everything” She was sweating.

“Calm down” Everett advised, he was not in a better place “I’m nervous, I’ve forgotten everything but you and me, we are going to beat them all!!” The girl smiled and hugged him. 

“Guys!! Gather around!!!” Mrs. Poppy called “You got this, you have practiced a lot and we are sure you’ll do a terrific job” 

“That’s right, Mrs. Poppy and I will be proud not matter what” Everett added. 

“Let’s have fun!!!” Mrs. Poppy cheered but the children still looked nervous. Suddenly a figure marched through the sea of kiddies. 

“EVERETT!? WHAT’S THIS?!” Mr. Stevens yelled as he looked around the place “You told me to come here to help you clean up!” 

“We are doing the play” Everett replied. 

“Like hell you will!!” the children gasped “I can’t believe this. No! There’ll be no play I cancelled it!” 

“Come on Erik, the children are so excited, they genuinely care for this play!” Meanwhile the students were looking at the adults arguing like it was the most interesting TV show ever made. 

“You are sacked Everett and you know it. Stop this!” The headmaster snapped. 

“I’m already sacked Erik, what else can you do to me?” Everett challenged him, which wasn’t a clever idea since Erik could carry him out of stage by force with no problem. The man was ripped. Everett could see the engines of Erik mind moving to find a way to end the insubordination. 

“Oh! Mr. Stevens here you are!” A man exclaimed from behind Everett. Erik was petrified and when the teacher turned to look, he realized why. Standing there was the Mayor, a lanky redhead with too much enthusiasm and too innocent looking to be a politician “Thank you! This is marvelous! Everything is going to be so perfect!” He clapped and threw an arm around Erik’s shoulders. Everett lifted an eyebrow, since when were those two close? Did everyone have they romantic life sailing but him? Or maybe he was just imagining things. 

“What? No, no, NO!” said the headmaster all in one breath. His eyes were wide open; panic took over Erik’s features. The children took the dash of weakness as a sign to continue with their duties and bolted towards the stage. 

“Break a leg kids! Break a leg! Come on Mr. Stevens! It’s going to be sensational, the crowd will be so proud of you!” The Mayor encouraged and with a huge smile on his face, he stepped on the spotlight. 

“I phoned to the Mayor’s office” Sally said deadpan. 

“Never change Sally” Everett patted her head “Never change”

“Ladies and gentlemen, mums and dads” The Mayor addressed the crowd. Everett could recognize some of the parents. Jamila’s family was there as well as Bob’s and T. J's. Everyone looked happy to be there and were clearly amazed by the location “I just want to take a minute to thank you for all the effort and time you put into the show but if I have to single only one person out, for their diligence, effort and their enthusiasm it will have to be Mr. Stevens” the man gestured to Erik to get on the stage “Come on, take a bow! Mr. Stevens! Come on!” Everett gently pushed the headmaster towards the Mayor, knowing he was also pushing his luck. Erik reluctantly took the microphone. 

“Umm… Hello. Thank you very much everybody. It’s very kind of you” Mr. Stevens said but he didn't sound like his confident self “We’re used to the school hall, we don’t have all this beauty around us normally for the play. We can see the stars from here! The mums and dads who’ve been to our nativity play know that… er…you know thinks can go a little bit wrong with the little ones. Don’t expe… I was going to say don’t expect much but that’s completely wrong, Nobody expects enough from the children at Saint Bernadette’s” He made a pause and look at the floor and then he looked at the crowd with fire in his eyes “Everyone expects us to go down the drain but I’m going to change that! Or that’s what I said when I was offered this position and tonight we are going to prove that” He glanced in Everett's direction “I’ve not seen the play and I don’t know what’s going to happen but I know that each and everyone of this children is amazing and a little pocket of stardust, just like my father used to say. I hope you enjoy it.” The whole audience clapped and cheered. Everett was sure that the Mayor was weeping. 

“This better be good, Everett or I swear to God I’m gonna kill you” Erik whispered as soon as he got behind the curtain. 

“It's good! It's good!” Everett replied in a high pitched voice.

The first number unfolded perfectly as Mrs. Poppy and Everett watched nervously from the sides. The children's voice was clear and loud in the imposing ruins. Everett could see the proud look on the parents face and that made the whole thing worth it. It turned out that Mrs. Poppy had another surprise for Everett. Under the astonished look of the crowd, T.J as the Angel Gabriel, descended from the top of the tower. The people gasped and Everett felt faint looking at his student hang from such a height. A horrified scream echoed in the ruins and Everett was sure it was T. J’s mum. It was a very impressive task and the boy pulled it out perfectly. That better earned them more than two stars in the review. 

They were halfway through the play and Mrs. Poppy was on stage dressed as an angel narrating the story. She looked absolutely ridiculous but she was selling it. 

“Mary and Joseph were told they had to travel to Bethlehem to be counted” she recited “because of the mean King Herod, Mary had to run…” A man climbed up stage and interrupted. Everett quickly realized it was the one and only, Ulysses Klaue.

“Stop this!” he yelled, tugging the microphone from Ms. Poppy’s hands “Give me that! Give me that!” Ulysses yanked the thing away and started speaking to the audience “My name is Ulysses Klaue. You think you are here to meet King T’Challa but He’s not coming, This is just a substandard chav fest!” The audience started whispering “King T’Challa is not coming and he never was! Everett Ross is a sham!!” Kalue pointed at Everett. The teacher felt the world crumbling around him once again “As if the king would come to Coventry!” The man mocked “Mr. Ross is a liar. What’s that?!”

Everyone heard a humming noise coming closer and closer and suddenly a bright spotlight blinded Klaue. 

“It’s a star!” Bob exclaimed besides Everett. None of them could have a good look at the thing hovering in the air since the lights coming from the object were too bright. 

“No! It’s Aliens!” Riz argued. 

“No!!” Pixie yelled running towards them “It’s Shuri’s ship!” Everett couldn't believe his eyes. Once light glowed dimmer he could appreciate the outline of the princess's ship. They were there. 

“It’s king T’Challa!!!!” Mrs. Poppy's announced taking the microphone from Klaue’s hands “Ladies and Gentlemen, King T’Challa is here! And now let me introduce you the star of Bethlehem and her sparkling sparklers!” 

The ship landed somewhere near the cathedral as Jamila took the stage. She was a complete different child, she was confident and her nerves seemed to vanished away. She danced and sang whipping her metallic golden wig around. At that moment she was truly a star. When Everett was sure Jamila was alright he went to help Ollie with his costume and fake beard. The boy kept laughing every time Everett tried to paint facial hair on his chubby cheeks.  
“Ollie! I’ve seen your mum! She’s here!” Mrs. Poppy beamed “When you are singing your rap just look at her and give everything you got!” 

“Yeah!” Ollie's eyes were shining and he run to take a peak of his mum. Everett was putting away the makeup when he spotted Pixie walking with a tall and golden stick on her hand. 

“Pixie! Pixie!” He called. The thing was about two times taller than the tiny girl “What on Earth is that?” 

 

“It’s my spear” She replied as it was obvious. 

“What? You don’t need it!” Everett could see the sharp end made of cardboard “You are a sheep! 

“But I want to be part of the Dora Mila… Mila…” 

“Dora Milaje” Everett recognized that voice even before turning. 

“King T’Challa !” Pixie run to hug him. T’Challa had a huge smile on his face 

“Yes! I want to be part of the Dora Milaje. AH!!” She attempted an attack almost hitting Everett on the face. 

“Careful! You are going to poke someone’s eye with that thing” He reprimanded avoiding looking at the king. 

“This one is a little firecracker. She can give Okoye a run for her money” T’Challa giggled.  
“I’m sure” Everett smiled shyly but stopped as he realized Pixie was running away “Pixie! Come back here with that spear! Pixie!” those kids were going to be the end of him. 

“Relax, everyone is loving the play!” The king comforted him, getting a bit closer. 

“You weren’t coming” the teacher whispered. 

“I know I was a fool beloved, I’m truly sorry” T'Challa replied softly grabbing his arms and pulling Everett into a hug. He could feel the king’s heart franatic rhythmagainst his chest. Everett let out a sigh and dropped his head on T'Challa's shoulder. He had missed that so much and he thought he would never be in that position ever again. 

“I was a tool as well” He replied with a knot in his stomach “Can we just start again?”

“I’d love to do that” T'Challa said looking at him in the eyes. Everett would have loved to stay in the king embrace but he had a play to run after all.   
“I'm sorry but I really have to go, there's no place for a spear in the manger” 

“There's always place for a spear” T’Challa grinned but Everett couldn't fulfill his quest before things went awry. 

“The donkey said nay! But the sheep said…” Ms. Poppy's was narrating when the lights went down. Everett wasn't even surprised, you couldn't have a school play without something going wrong. 

“YAY!” Pixie the sheep exclaimed following her lines in the darkness. At least that made the audience laugh but backstage the situation was completely different. The children let out a terrified scream as the power went off and they aimlessly scattered around. 

“Calm down! Children, calm down please!” Everett said trying to appease them. 

“Unreliable western technology” Shuri exclaimed from the shadows and then a halo of light appeared from her Kimoyo beads cutting through the darkness. 

“Thanks Shuri” Everett replied, grabbing some candles they were using as props “Look children, they are princess Shuri and King T’Challa!! everybody say hi!” 

“Hi!!” The children sang. 

“We are going to give you a candle and as soon as you have one go on to the stage” Everett explained as T'Challa helped him light the candles. 

“This is archaic” Shuri groaned “ I’m going to fix the power myself” 

“You can't deny is amazing for the theatrics” Everett stated. The scene was breathtaking; the children were all on stage with a candle in their hands. They were surrounding a plastic baby Jesus as they sang the exact same song the performed to the King in Wakanda but this time it sounded hopeful. 

 

“Tonight is so pure and so special,  
We'll never be lonely again,  
Cuz we are all standing together,  
As friends”

It was beautiful, peaceful and emotional finale that had everyone in the verge of tears. The power went back again thanks to Shuri and they could finish the play and called it a success. The parents were thrilled and full with pride. They children run around on stage and they took the chance to show their unique talents to the town. Mrs. Poppy presented every one of them even Emily’s noisy burp. The audience loved it and cheered all the way to the end. Everett was dragged on stage along T’Challa and they improvised a little dance as Shuri laughed her lungs off. She danced too but with much more grace and dignity than them, is there something she couldn't do? 

When the showed ended and all the parents and children said goodbye and merry Christmas, only Everett and the royal siblings remained at the ruins. Shuri was taking some pictures of the place and probably trying to figure out how it survived a bombing. 

“I still can’t believe you came” Everett said to the king looking at him as he was a product of his imagination. They were standing in front of the empty stage, ignoring everything but each other. 

“I love you” The king said wrapping his arms around the shorter man waist “I never… never stopped loving you. I’m sorry if it didn’t seem that way”

“So… you have nothing going on with Nakia” Everett replied looking into the King’s eyes.   
“What?” T'Challa exclaimed with confusion in his voice “of course not! You thought that?” Everett nodded and the King continued in a softer tone “No, I’m glad she’s back but we are just friends. Sorry for hurting your feelings” T’Challa cupped Everett’s face between his hands “You’re the only one for me, I love you” 

“I love you too” They got closer until their lips touched in a delicate kiss. Everett lost himself to the soft texture of the King’s lips. The kiss was short and sweet but it felt like it lasted ages.

“Did you like the play?” Everett asked slowly drawing apart. 

“It was amazing, beloved. You did a great job and your children nailed it!” T'Challa smiled “I think Shuri live streamed it to Wakanda” 

“What? Why would she do that? She likes to embarrass me” Everett hid his face behind his hands. 

“I know the feeling” the King took Everett hands away from his face and gently caressed them with his thumbs. 

“So… want to stay for Christmas?” Everett asked throwing his arms around T'Challa's neck and touching his nose against the king's. He could see every detail of the ruler’s dark eyes, they were shining like the stars above them. He looked happy. 

“There nowhere else I’d rather be” He replied closing the distance and kissing Everett again. This time in a more passionate way, is not like they needed air more than each other anyway. Everett buried his fingers in T’Challa's hair letting out a satisfied sound. 

“What’s better than this? guys being dudes!” Shuri’s voice cut through their thoughts. Everett hid his face on T'Challa's chest. His face was red as Santa’s outfit. Shuri was recording them and she probably had been for a while as she had a grin that when from ear to ear. 

“Shuri!!” T'Challa complained “Delete that now!! 

“Late! I’ve already send it to mother” She laughed and Everett joined her. In the end he had found his smile again.


End file.
